Cold Poison
by believeitornotimamom
Summary: He was flying, careless, the wind caressing his messy white hair and I wished I was the wind, holding his gorgeous, lean body, touching his wonderful face, making him smile that lopsided grin of his. As requested, alternative ending for Little Big Word where Ania and Evil Jack stay together. Rated M for sex, violence and character death. Evil!JackXOC Cover by Faleno
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to Nona4ever for coming up with the idea, and to ObsidianLove for being the first Cold Poison shiper and for coming up with this awesome name.**

**It's rated M for a reason! So if you're a kid reading this, know that I'm going to use my mommy superpowers to makesure that your mom walks in on you when you're reading the sexiest part. You've been warned!**

* * *

Who am I? I'm Ania, one the Algae triplets, Goddess of Pain and Trouble. I used to go around the world with my brother Akhos and my identical twin, Lupe, bringing pain and sorrow, torturing innocents both physical and mentally for our own amusement. Pain gives us strength, it makes us even more powerful, and it feels delicious in our skins, a mixture of drugs and sex and power.

I thought that was all I was about. Pain and sorrow. Oh and sex, of course. There was always the poor innocent boy or girl, lured by our beautiful faces into a deadly trap. Why deny them some pleasure before a painful death? So sad how they literally die for a threesome with twins.

Pain, sorrow, sex. For millennia I thought that's what I was all about. And then I met Jack...

Fate brought my siblings and I to Burgess. The strongest pain, something we've never felt before attracted us there, and looking for its source I saw him. He was flying, careless, the wind caressing his messy white hair and I wished I was the wind, holding his gorgeous, lean body, touching his wonderful face, making him smile that lopsided grin of his.

He was beautiful, not in the same way I am, but in an imperfect way that made him even more appealing. So human, yet immortal and the best of both worlds.

We found the intense pain we were looking for. It was no other than the Nightmare King, terrorized by his own nightmares. How deliciously ironic! The feeling... it was amazing. The pain was so intense that Lupe and Akhos had chills down their spines. But I was not enjoying myself completely. I was distracted thinking about the winter hellion who stole my heart.

I went looking for Jack. I followed him, nothing more than fog in the black sky, but he felt my presence, because his previously playful eyes were sharp, scanning his surroundings, making him look even sexier. Oh, I wanted him so badly it hurt. I wanted him just for myself. My siblings and I usually shared sexual partners, but not this time, not my winter stallion. I wanted him just for me. I wanted him forever.

When I went back to the lair, Pitch gave me what I needed: information. We learned everything we needed to know about Jack and the rest of the Guardians through Black's memories. I convinced my brother and sister to go after the Guardians and to my surprise, Akhos and Lupe were more than happy to have Jack joining our family. Who could be more suitable than a cold spirit, with powers similar to ours?

So we came up with a plan. I had seen Jack interact with this little kid and we decided that was the best way to lure Jack into our trap. Not to mention how good it felt to hurt a child, or the delicious, intoxicating angst we would get from the Guardians.

But the boy was not there. Akhos almost destroyed the house when we didn't find him sleeping in his bed, but I found something better. Small, cute, fragile. I knew their hearts would ache even more if we took the little girl instead.

To our surprise, the Guardians were fierce adversaries and we had totally underestimate them. It didn't help that I couldn't resist the opportunity to get closer to my winter hellion and when his piercing eyes smoldered at me, and he smiled his dazzling smile and stretched out his hand... I just remember my knees getting weak and my brain stopped working. When I woke up, Akhos and Lupe informed me that my hellion had escaped. Luckily they took two little souvenirs from the battle, because one of them turned out to be useful.

When I learned that the winged freak had sacrificed herself for him and that he had gotten angry enough to scare Akhos when Lupe took her, my evil brain started working overtime.

How did he ever fall for her? I would never know, but I was about to fix that. It was easy because the Guardians were cornered. They only had one move, and for what we knew about Jack he was brave and stupid enough to sacrifice himself to save his friends.

So we hid the fairy somewhere else, outside. I took a small sample of the freak's blood and made myself look like her. I hated it. It wasn't easy to give up my perfect body to become a monster. But I knew it would be worth it when I had Jack by my side.

Lupe made a blond copy of herself and pretended it was me. That way Jack would think that we were all outside Pitch's lair and North would never suspect that he was taking the wrong Tooth.

There was no way we wouldn't win. If Akhos and Lupe got Jack, I would just kill North and Sandy, because the rabbit should have been as good as dead. If my siblings failed to get Jack...

I locked myself on a cell and waited. Sure enough there was North's voice.

"Over here!" I called out faintly, pretending to be injured.

Stupid old man, I have to say. Did he really think it would be that easy? Did he really think he could just trick us? Apparently yes, because he took me straight to the workshop and even left me alone with Jack. Jack... the way he looked at me that day... I had never... That's when I realized that I was more than pain and sorrow.

"Jack?" I called out. My voice sounded alien to me, but it was music to his ears because he turned around and looked at me in a way that no one had ever done before, like I was the most precious thing in the world, like his life was now complete because he found me. I felt something in my stomach. Butterflies?

My winter boy touched his cold forehead to mine, sending chills all over my body. We were so sinfully close, his cold, minty breath stealing the warmth from my face.

"Are you OK?" he asked and I let out a nervous giggle.

"I'm better than OK" I said smiling. Being in his arms was much better than I had imagined.

Jack pulled away, just enough to pierce my eyes with his gorgeous ones.

"Tooth" he said, caressing my ears. He was touching me, leaving delicious goosebumps in my skin and I forgot that he had called me by another name "I love you. I need you to know that" he said.

My knees went weak. His eyes were filled with... truth. I felt something on my chest, something new, something I thought I was incapable of feeling...

"I love you, too" the words escaped my lips without my consent. Do I love him? I'm not sure. I don't think that I have it in me to feel love, or do I? All I know is that Jack was now a part of me and I couldn't exist without him.

Jack gently pressed his lips against mine and our lips danced. Another first. He wasn't kissing me with passion, he was kissing me with love. And I was enjoying it, I was. But the thing with Jack is that he makes you always want more. More of his wonderful cold on your skin, more of his playfulness, more of his thin arms around your waist, more of his dazzling smile kissing yours.

My tongue tentatively brushed his lower lip and he let me in. It was cute that he didn't quite know what to do. I realized that the kiss with the fairy, had been his first kiss too. My winter boy was a virgin! And somehow, knowing that he would be all mine and no one else's made me want him even more.

When the pain hit him, I felt my insides aching as well. I knew he had warned the fat Guardian, but I couldn't leave Jacky's side. For the first time in my life, I felt bad about hurting somebody. I tried to comfort him by telling him that it would be over soon, but my stomach flipped when I saw his beautiful face contorted with pain.

I went back to my perfect body, I didn't want my Jack to see me hideous like that. And then, he opened his eyes. Their playful blue was gone, they were now bright green just like mine. He looked even sexier now... was that even possible?

"Ania" he whispered in his low, sexy voice, making my name sound like the most beautiful melody in the world.

I wondered what was wrong with my knees, because they didn't seem capable to hold my weight any longer. Good thing that my winter stallion ran into my arms, wrapping me in a passionate kiss.

My poison did something to my inexperienced boy, because he caught me off guard when he pinned me against the wall, his cold tongue playing with mine. Umm this boy was a quick learner. I couldn't feel my legs anymore, and I didn't realized that I had wrapped one of them around his waist, until a cold, orgasmic chill spread across my thigh, as his cold hand grabbed on to it. 'More, more, more' screamed my body frantically and my hands felt his skin under the blue hoodie. Lean, long muscles, hard and cold just like ice. I wanted him, I needed him.

It didn't help that his lips were now devouring my neck, his cold breath sending chills down my spine that had nothing to do with the cold. I felt a mischievous hand on my neck, trying to undress me. Yes! No... Akhos warned me about this. I was on enemy territory with someone who could wake up any minute. I needed to test my stallion before loosing myself in his cold.

"Jacky" I said, holding back a moan "do you know what would be exciting?"

He didn't respond. Instead he blew his cold breath in my collarbone and my damned knees failed me again. I pushed him away before it was too late to stop.

"Let's trash this place!" I told him, pulling him by his wrist as I destroyed the giant globe in the center of the room. I turned around and smiled, but Jack looked at me disapprovingly.

"No. This isn't fun" he said.

I feared the worse. I was about I restrain him when I saw his evil grin.

"The toys! That he will care about! I'll show you were they are!" he said, pulling me close to him and kissing me passionately, before heading for the workshop, where we destroyed everything.

My winter boy was all mine, and suddenly I was more than pain and sorrow. I was some warm feeling in my chest I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Let's go home" I whispered in his ear.

* * *

**Next chapter: Evil Jack's POV! (And things get steamier)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning- well, you all can imagine what will happen. Blame Goldie ;)**

* * *

After my head stopped burning, I felt... happy, complete, free. All the pain and drama from the last three days had vanished. Finally I could just be myself again. Fun was my center. The whole Guardian gig was too much for someone like me to handle.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a muse in front of me.

"Ania" I only managed to whisper her name, awe-stroked by her unbelievable beauty. I could have never dreamed of such perfection.

My body was attracted to hers like a magnet and I instinctively ran into her arms, my cold lips meeting her warm, scrumptious ones.

I was like possessed by pleasure, all my years of looking through windows finally paying off, as all my wicked fantasies were about to come true. How did I know what to do? I have no clue. My body seemed to be acting on it's own accord when I pinned her against the wall, my hands not so gently drawing her sculptural body. I just couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to, no, I needed to become one with her.

She was twisted in an exciting way, her impossibly big eyes shinning as she destroyed every little last toy. She even laughed at my joke about Bunny. Being with her was fun, her own excitement was contagious, exhilarating. And then, she finally said the words I was eagerly waiting for: "let's go home".

I kissed her passionately, and when we parted we were at my favorite place in the whole world. My lake, my home, the place where I became Jack Frost. It would be our home now.

"So, is this when I get to see your bed?" I asked smiling and I felt her body tremble in my arms. It felt amazing! I thought I would explode with lust and happiness.

"We need to do something first" she whispered, kissing my ear, her warm breath sending chills up and down my spine. Ania was such a tease. I pulled apart to see her gorgeous face but I was surprised. I didn't see mischief in it. I saw... fear?

"What would that be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to prove how much you want me" she whispered again, biting my neck "I need you to kill your ex for me."

"The Fairy? You are so twisted. I like it!" It was absolutely ridiculous, but I was beyond happy to learn that she had feelings for me, that she was somehow afraid that I would prefer someone else. How can someone so perfect have doubts? How could I ever prefer someone else?

"She's just on that cave. We'll do this quick and then I'm all yours" she said.

"I can't wait" I kissed her again, bitting her lower lip and pulling at it smiling. My own way of saying that she had nothing to be afraid of.

Ania didn't follow me inside the cave, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to finish the fairy quickly and go back to my Goddess, before my groin imploded. This was it, the last tease. After this she would be mine, no matter what.

But the damned Tooth wasn't in the freaking cave.

"Um, Ania? She's gone"

Black fog materialized into Ania right next to me.

"What do you...?" Ania closed her eyes and said "Akhos, Lupe, the fairy escaped!"

"Hey, don't worry. She couldn't have gone too far, we'll find her. She doesn't know about me, remember? "Toooooth!" I cried, as dramatically as I could "Toothie, where are you?"

It didn't take long to find the fairy, but the rest of the Guardians were already there. It looked like my date with Ania was going to have to wait, but it was OK, because I got to give those idiots a piece of my mind.

Oh, and it felt good! After months of pretending that I wasn't angry at them, that it wasn't their fault that I had suffered for so long, I could finally tell them what I really though of them. I knew they would die and I wanted them to suffer, so I put the icing on the cake:

"Don't worry, you guys! After we're done with you, I will look after the children" I said smiling menacingly"I'll start with Sophie... she's at the warren, isn't she?"

I could see Bunny's blood boiling. Truth be told, I wasn't sure that I could really hurt the children, at least not Jamie and Sophie, they were my family after all. But Bunny didn't know that... he attacked me, starting a battle that they couldn't possibly win.

Of course the useless Guardians were no match for us, not even after getting Pitch's help. They all ended up restrained by Akhos. They would all witness the fairy's death and I was loving it. I wanted them to suffer like I did, especially that bitch. Had she ever spoken to me she could have helped me. She was just useless. And now she was going to pay.

"Did you really think you could win?" said Akhos, laughing "Jack, would you like to do the honors?"

"It will be my pleasure" I said walking towards the fairy. It surprised me not having even a spec of regret. A few hours ago I was convinced that I loved her. Of course, looking at her I wondered, how could I ever love such a freak?

"Jack! Don't!" said the fat Guardian desperately, making me and my real family laugh "this is not you! You love her! Jack, please!"

I just ignored the stupid old man. I wanted to get this over with and go back to Ania's arms, where I belonged.

I looked down at my victim, she seemed to doubt my determination because she didn't look scare, just sad. Too bad for her.

"Jack..." Tooth whispered "I... want you...to know... I love you"

"That won't save you now!" I chuckled, turning around to look at Ania, who gifted me one of her perfect smiles. Boy she was perfect, unlike that stupid winged freak.

"I know" Tooth whispered again. "Forgive yourself. I... forgive you"

"Whatever" I said, as I concentrated all my power on my staff, aiming it at her. When the blue light stopped shining, Tooth's lifeless body laid on the ground.

"Ha!" I turned around to see Ania running towards me, melting me into another one of her hot kisses.

When I opened my eyes we were indeed in her bedroom- please don't ask what the place looked like, I have no idea. You try studying your surroundings when Ania is taking her clothes off in front of you.

I froze for a moment. Her bare body was too much to take in, her skin seemed to glow with it's own light and I found myself hypnotized by her, by her perfect curves, by her long golden hair caressing her naked hips.

She walked towards me, her hands slowly removing my hoodie, her delicate fingers warming up my skin sending shivers up and down my spine. I tentatively touched her soft, perfect skin and her body reacted to my touch, not moving away as I expected, but leaning towards me, moaning and groaning. I was amazed at how my hands seemed to be the perfect size to engulf her beautiful breasts, her perfect hips, as if we were made to fit each other.

She ripped open my pants, and when her beautiful hands danced between my legs I knew I was having fun for the first time in my life. I had to stop her when her scrumptious lips tried to join the party, both because I was about to explode and because I felt that _I_ was the one who had to kiss her perfect skin. I was the one who needed to please the Goddess in front of me.

I helped her up and kissed her lips passionately, laying her on the bed with me on top. I kissed and bit and blew cold air -she particularly seemed to enjoy that- on literally every inch of her perfect body. I made sure I didn't leave anything untouched. My insides almost exploded with happiness as I was licking a certain sensitive spot and I felt her body trembling with pleasure, her scrumptious lips making my name sound like the most beautiful music in the world, letting me know that she was mine.

I felt an impulse to kiss those lips and I followed it. My body knew what to do and without thinking I was inside of her. She moaned, wether from cold or pleasure I'll never now, but I was a little scared because her insides were burning hot. Luckily, it took no time for the coldness of my own skin to take over, stealing her warmth. I thrusted into her, slowly at first and then faster, her moans fueling my instincts. I continued kissing her, bitting her neck. My hands travelled around her gourgeois form until I felt a surge of pleasure I had never felt before and I collapsed next to her, empty yet so full, so complete. I rested my head on her shoulder, my nose at the crook of her neck taking in her sexy smell of strawberries and vanilla.

Until this day I wondered how I lasted so long on my first time, how I managed to not disappoint my Goddess. Maybe I have to thank the Fairy for that. I don't regret killing her, but her face was always at the back of my head, maybe because for so long in my dreams it was _her_ I kissed until she screamed my name.

What happened to the rest of the Guardians? I don't know and I don't care. I've been in Ania's bedroom for two weeks now and I still have no clue what the place looks like.


End file.
